detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 88
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 87 |- !Next volume: |Volume 89 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 88 was released on December 18, 2015. Cast |} Gadgets |} A Secret of the Big Couple Anime Episode 822-823: The Suspects Are a Passionate Couple 'File 927 - Illusion in the Back Room ' Hide= |-|Show= Megure reviews all of the suspects movements before the murder. Kogoro continues to try to blame Higo so Conan tranquilizes him and reveals that the culprit is Akimichi Yamada. He killed Asuka during the second search when he went down to the storage room, then used Higo's and Asuka's phones for the trick, as well as a vacuum, a vacuum compression bag, Asuka's clothes, and the corkscrew from his sommelier's knife. Ai finds a discarded phone and bag to provide the evidence. Yamada killed Asuka because Asuka had discovered that he was a fraud who wanted to expand the business with the extra money he'd accrued by buying cheap wine that he presented as expensive. Higo and Yoko are not dating each other—the watch they were looking at on the cover of the tabloid article was a mutual gift for a retiring high school teacher of theirs, and they were meeting with Asuka to ask him to write a message on the watch. Ai is thanked by Higo for finding the evidence, and says he's tempted to have her take Takahiro Sanada's place on Big Osaka. The next day, Ai seems determined to prove herself a soccer player, and is enjoying Yoko's music again. 'People ' A Killer in Ramen Ogura Anime Episode 827-828: Ramen So Good, It's to Die For 2 'File 928 - The Strange Customers of the Ramen Restaurant ' Ran, Sonoko, Masumi, and Conan were walking home after school, talking about last night's ramen show and the ramen that made it to the finals. The girls decide to have ramen for dinner, and Masumi recommends going to the restaurant which has "ramen that's so good, it's to die for", which is the new Beika location of the restaurant Conan and Kogoro went before where they solved a poisoning murder case Haido City. As they ate, Conan notices three other people eating in the restaurant: Yuna Shono, Sosuke Mizushina, and Osamu Nakanishi. After those three left, Conan asks Sayo Ohashi about them, and she and Katsumasa Ogura tell them they were suspects of a robbery-murder which resulted in the death of a woman in the neighborhood. Though those three were released, two policewomen still suspect them, as they stop by this restaurant every day. The two of them turn out to be Yumi Miyamoto and Naeko Miike, who suddenly walk into the restaurant and ask Sayo whether any of those three acted like they got richer. She tells Yumi they acted normally. When Ran asks the policewomen what they were doing, they tell the whole group they cornered the culprit of the robbery-murder into this restaurant. A week ago, they were patrolling a neighborhood in their car and noticed a suspicious person in front of a house. They attempted to capture that person but had no luck. However, that day there was a meeting for all of the shop owners, so the streets were empty and all the stores had their lights shut off... except for the ramen restaurant! They went into that restaurant, saw Yuna, Sosuke, and Osamu, and detained those three people. At the same time, they told Detectives Sato and Takagi to go that house where the suspicious person was in front of, only to learn that a woman who owns that house lay dead in front of the entrance. The window of the house was broken, and inside was a mess. Since the woman was a hostess, and she came home to get something she had forgotten, the policewomen speculate that she surprised a robber on the front porch was killed in the process. Logically, the culprit would be the person who came in the restaurant last and looked like he or she was in a hurry. However, the day when the woman was killed, Yuma, Sosuke, and Osamu entered at around the same time, and the policewomen came in after quite some time. That was because Yumi tripped while chasing the suspicious person. Here Ran, Sonoko, Masumi, and Conan learned that Katsumasa Ogura and Yumi knew each other because she and Shukichi Haneda used to come to this restaurant when it was back in Haido City. As Yumi ponders loudly about Shukichi, Masumi tells her about her middle brother, who, like Shukichi, wears round glasses, likes ramen, has a stubble, wears a jersey, and likes the saying "I'm skillful at memorizing such things. I'm the best in Japan... no, maybe even the best in the world..." After a bit of conversation between the two, Yumi explains to everyone that she fell because the culprit threw a hose that was 2 m long and had a diameter of approximately 3 cm. She and Naeko believed at first that the hose was the murder weapon, because they saw the culprit swing the hose like a lasso on the front porch of the deceased woman's house. Additionally, there was tape residue on the tip of the hose, which suggests that something was attached to the hose and was used to beat the woman to death. However, there was no blood anywhere on the hose, so the policewomen dismissed that possibility. 'File 929 - The Culprit Who Swings the Hose!? ' Yumi explains that the woman's cause of death was being pushed down during a struggle in front of her home. Its likely that she hit her head on the steps. The victim had been found still wearing her shoes, so it was unlikely that she had gone inside before dying. Masumi comes to the conclusion that the killer must have thought that it was more important to attach something to the hose and swing it around rather than run away. Sonoko thinks that maybe the culprit used the hose to signal a nearby associate, however yumi debunks it saying they could have used cell phones or something else agreed beforehand. Yumi says that the hose belonged to the victim and it had an impression that matched the faucet. Masumi points out that one of the three suspects must have been carrying the tape used for the hose, but Yumi points out that the tape was thrown at her with the hose. Yumi lists their belongings out. Shono had a wallet, cigarettes, a lighter, cell phone, gum, tissues, a handkerchief, and keys. Sosuke had a coin purse, cell phone, a face mask, a key, and a case for her glasses. Osamu had a wallet, keys, cell phone, some documents, and a hand towel. Conan inquires about gloves and Naeko mentions that there were gloves found in a storm drain but were too contaminated to tell. As it turns out Atsuko, the victim, and Shono worked as hostesses at the same club although Shono left a year ago. Osamu was a regular at the club and often requested Atsuko. Sosuke worked at a convenience store across the street Atsuko's house. This results in all three suspects knowing the hours that the the house would be empty, so any of them could be the robber. One problem was that nothing had been stolen. Ogura comments that it could have been the victims new earrings. She had previously come in drunk and showing them off. She had also insulted all of the suspects. Ogura and Yumi reveal that Shukichi had actually been in the restaurant before Yumi and Naeko had chased the culprit. Yumi had bumped into him after tripping over the hose. They convince Yumi to hall him and Masumi decides to call her middle brother. Yumi's call goes through, but Shukichi said he was getting another call on the other line. Then Masumi's call goes through and her brother tells her that he has another important call on hold. Then Yumi reconnects and Shukichi tells her that the culprit made a clack clack sound as they ran. From this, Conan and Masumi connect the dots and run to pull off the cover of the toilet water tank and announce they know why the culprit keeps coming back to the restaurant, and that the one million yen treasure must still be there. 'File 930 - Excessive Seasoning ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan and Masumi arrive later at Ramen Ogura just after Sosuke Mizushina does. A couple then arrives, as well, and they start discussing the murder-robbery case. They begin to unravel the trick with Conan and Masumi's help, and imply indirectly that Sosuke Mizushina is actually the culprit. He runs to the bathroom and looks for the glass shards that he had retrieved with the hose vacum trick and had hidden in the toilet water tank. Suddenly, Masumi kicks the door in and the couple show him an arrest warrant, revealing themselves to be Takagi and Sato in disguise. It turns out that the one million yen earrings were in the soy sauce and Mizushina was trying to retrieve them by coming back to the shop and using as much sauce as he could until he found them. As Mizushina is arrested, Masumi suddenly leaves and Ogura tells Conan that he wasn't able to give her her handkerchief back. It had the name "Mary" embroidered on it, which is the reason why he kept calling her "Mari", because he didn't know English very well and didn't know the correct pronunciation for the name was "Mearī". Conan thinks that Mary is the unknown child's name, but he then considers the option that it could be Masumi's real name. He does recall a certain Mary in his memories, but can't remember exactly who she is. 'People ' Zombie Movie Murder Case Anime Episode 830-832: A Cottage Surrounded by Zombies 'File 931 - Zombie Blade ' One night, Kogoro, Ran, and Conan are watching a zombie movie Kogoro rented a zombie movie staring Yoko Okino, called "Zombie Blade". The next morning, Kogoro takes them on a pilgrimage drive to the rental villa that was used for that same movie. As Kogoro photographs the outside of the villa, Heiji and Kazuha unexpectedly appear. They tell the trio that there was a couple who also came to this villa on a pilgrimage, and after a while they drove off. They accidentally ram over something that flew in front of them; Kazuha describes that "something" to be a rotten zombie with a broken neck and tattered clothes. Heiji and Kazuha learned about this incident from Goro Otaki who was a friend of the couple. As they were talking, the staff that filmed the movie Kogoro, Ran, and Conan watched last night arrive at the same villa to film the trailer for its sequel. Kogoro is shocked to learn that Yoko can not be in the sequel due to her agency turing down the role. Ria Kawabata will play the role of Yoko's character's cousin who inherits the Zombie Blade. The Producer, Takashi Harawaki, reveals that he has planned out the subtitle of the movie and has it sealed in an envelope. Everyone begins to head inside when Kogoro begins to act strangely, asking for a toilet. He reveals that he unknowingly bit a poisonous mushroom called Omphalotus Japonicus. The five of them had no choice but to borrow a room in the villa for Kogoro to rest in. Ran and Kazuha decide to quietly watch the filming. At one point it is decided to break for dinner since the only scenes left to film were night scenes. During the break, the staff wondered where Takashi is, so Conan and Heiji went to search for him. In a roo m, they find his dead body, holding a cell phone that is still recording. 'File 932 - Funeral Procession of the Departed ' Conan and Heiji tell everyone that Takashi died from potassium cyanide poisoning about 30 minutes to an hour ago. Heiji reveals that he is a detective and that the victim's cell phone had recorded the whole incident showing the victim taking the poison. They hook up the phone to a tv monitor and watch the incident. After drinking the poison the victim falls back word and reaches for the phone and knocks it face down. 50 minutes later you can hear Heiji's voice as he entered the room. Conan's voice is also recorded and the way he speaks reminds Ran of Shinichi's voice. Heiji covers for him by saying that Conan was just imitating him. A creepy note on the victim's phone announces that he took his own life in order to beckon the dead back to life in a "funeral procession of the departed", which is also the subtitle of the movie written inside the sealed envelope. The note in the phone was addressed to Joji Naito who is the deceased younger brother of the current director Tetsuo Naito. Joji was the president of a film club that the remaining cast and crew had been a part of in the past. 8 years ago, the crew was stayed in this house to film a movie, however Joji wanted to change the theme and ending of the movie. To prove his point he prepared a trick where he vanished from a sealed room. After searching for him with no success the crew left for several days. When they returned they found him starved and dehydrated to death propped up against the bed. During the story it was revealed that Takashi was the only one who could drive out of the crew. With Heiji's bike almost out of gas and Kogoro still on bed rest, there was no one who could go drive to get the police. While Ran ans Kazuha are standing in the hallway, suddenly Kogoro appears behind them looking like a zombie. He tried to tell them that the house is now surrounded by real zombies, but they tell him he must be seeing things due to fever. However, the window behind Ran has a zombie peering in. 'File 933 - Man-Eating Zombies ' They take Kogoro back to bed for rest despite his claims and discuss what they have learned of the current case. After a while they open a window to prove to Kogoro that he is just seeing things but they actually see zombies and freak out. The zombies soon find a way in and Heiji begins herding people up to the second floor. Conan grabs a stage light for defense and begins to swing it when suddenly Heiji appears with the Zombie Blade. After taking out a few more, Heiji swings high and cuts off a zombies head! However the zombie kept moving! Hide= |-|Show= As it turns out the head was specially made for a costume and the zombies were all people who were told they could audition for the role of extras if they showed up in costume. Conan and Heiji jokingly compare it to a previous case where a similar audition was held. Apparently the now deceased producer Takashi had put out a casting call and many of the extras had been camped out in tents for days. Conan and Heiji come to the conclusion that this means that its unlikely that the Takashi committed suicide. When they head up stairs they find Ran and Kazuha standing outside a room saying that Kyoko is bleeding from the neck and is unresponsive. Inside the room, the rest of the cast was gathered around her, but it was too late, she was already dead. Across from her dead body, propped up in a chair was her cell phone, still recording. It shows her running into the room as if she were being chased. Behind her was a zombified version of Takashi who is shown biting in to her neck and then walking toward the camera. Conan and Heiji quickly run back to the room where his body was, but it has disappeared and in its place was a bloody cutter knife! 'File 934 - The Whereabouts of the Corpse ' Heiji reveals that Kyoko's neck was not actually bitten the way it shows on the video, the scar on her neck shows that she was actually cut. He is convinced that there must be some trick with the phone and opens a window to ask the zombies whether or not they saw anyone enter or exit the house. No one had entered or left, which meant that the body had to have been hidden somewhere inside that room. Orie reveals that it was the same room that Joji had disappeared from 8 years ago. Back then Ria and Kyoko were the first to find the body. Masahachi brings up that there was also a trolley cart that went missing around the same time. Just then, Ran walks into the room to say that the zombies had called the police. In bursts demon hunter Inspector Yamamura, who immediately pulls out a set of rosary beads to fend off the zombie hordes. Conan and Heiji review the evidence collected this far only to have Yamammura convinced that Takashi really did turn into a zombie. Masahachi says that the footage from the movie 8 years ago may be on Takashi's tablet, and Heiji retrieves it from the dresser. Orie pulls out her phone and shows Conan what their group looked like 8 years ago. Conan notices that Kyoko's shirt had the letter E on it. Kazuha commented on a toilet paper roll that had gone missing earlier, had mysteriously reappeared. As Yamamura investigates the dresser in the corner of the room, his rosary breaks and beads that fell in to the top open drawer mysteriously roll out the bottom drawer. Conan and Heiji think to themselves that they know who the killer is. 'File 935 - The Darkest Place is Under the Candlesticks ' Hide= |-|Show= Heiji reveals that the videos on the cell phones are the ones that were originally from the movie they were filming 8 years ago. When they first met Takashi and Kyoko today, Takashi had a beard and different pants and Kyoko was wearing makeup and her hair style was a bit different than what was seen in the two videos. Also if you zoom in, you can see an E on Kyoko's shirt that is not present on her corpse. Conan reveals that the way the killer knew the movie subtitle was that they used a toilet paper roll to block out the light and make the words on the paper visible through the envelope. As for Takashi's body, it was placed on the missing trolley cart and hidden in the back portion of the dresser where parts of the drawers had been removed to create a cavity on the inside. This was the same trick that Joji had used for his disappearing act 8 years ago. The drawers had become stuck in place when the crew had moved the dresser to look for him. However it was a trick that he couldn't do alone. The culprit is Ria Kawabata. She helped Joji perform the trick but did not realize he had become stuck. His death was an unfortunate accident. A while later Takashi found messages from Joji inside the dresser where he had scratched in blood that he blamed Ria for his death. Takashi then began to blackmail Ria, which is why she killed him. Kyoko was killed because she realized that the video used for Takashi's death was the one from 8 years ago. On the way home, Heiji attempts to confess to Kazuha but a zombie extra popped out and scared them. 'People ' Girls Band Murder Case Anime Episode 836-837: The Unfriendly Girls Band 'Characters introduced ' 'File 936 - Girls Band ' After watching a Girls Band movie, Sonoko goes to the Poirot Cafe to try to convince Ran and Masumi to create a band with her. With Sonoko on drums, Ran on keyboard, Masumi on base and Azusa on gitar, she expects them to be able to perform at the Beika festival at the end of the year. However when asked to perform by several men in the cafe, she fails miserably, only to be saved by Rei who plays really well. Rei is then invited to join in place of Azusa and they all head to a sound studio to record. Throughout several conversations, Masumi mentions that she was taught how to play the base by a friend of her oldest brother. Rei accidentally let slip that he knew that the friend was a guy, despite the fact that he and Masumi were not supposed to have met until today. Their conversation is interrupted by a group of people sitting close by. Someka Kibune was yelling at her fellow band mates about them being out of practice despite them having a show coming up in a week, which is a memorial show in honor of Akane Shuto. Hagie Yamaji decides to go into the studio room to nap for 10 minutes as a break before they continue to practice. During this time, Rei asks who do the vocals and they come to the conclusion that none of them can sing. Masumi asks is Ran could call Shinichi because "he can play the guitar as well, right?", but Ran points out that he is tone deaf but can play the violin. Its then that they hear a scream and run down to find Hagie sitting at her drum set, dead from strangulation, surrounded by her band mates. They go to the security office to watch the camera footage and discover that the screen was blocked out by another member's cellphone on a selfie stick. 'File 937 - The Disappeared Clue ' The police arrive and Megure inquires who set up the selfie stick. Tadako Fuekawa had set up the stick, but only on instructions from the others. The set up was taking too long so Hagie had ordered them to leave it where it was. Takagi points out that one side of the room is mirrored and that the curtain over it was pulled. However the band mates point out that the curtain was also Hagie's doing. They decide to review the security tapes again while getting the alibis of the suspects. All three suspects had entered the room. Tadako was first, she entered the room to get her sewing kit to fix Someka's jacket. To do so, she sat on a stool right at the edge where the cellphone covered the footage. She tried to wake Hagie by calling out to her, but she got no response. Next was Someka, who was trying to restring her guitar. She then walked off camera to tune her guitar next to the Hagie in order to wake her up to resume practice, but was unsuccessful. The final person to enter the room was Rumi, She moved the keyboards away from where Hagie was sleeping and played the keyboards to change the notes. Even though she sang, Hagie never woke up. All three of the suspects were searched and the weapon is no where to be found. Masumi sees a guitar case and a memory is sparked. She remembers seeing her brother, Shuichi Akai, on a train platform 4 years ago with a friend. They were both carrying guitar cases. She had followed them until Shuichi noticed. He then left to buy her a ticket and send her home. During that time, the friend pulled out his guitar and taught Masumi a few notes. She notes that even though he was carrying a soft case, it remained standing after the guitar was removed. Conan thinks to himself that it may have had a sniper rifle inside. A third person had walked up to them with a hat down over his face and refereed to the friend as "Scotch". When Masumi says that Rei looks like the person who was wearing the hat, he dodges the question. The three suspects point out that they had altercations with members of other bands, and that it is possible that one of them may have been the killer. They also explain how Akane died, in a car accident via a crushed throat. Conan asks to see the video recorded by the cellphone from before the murder. It had been filming vertically because it was stylish and so it would not show their legs. Rei and Masumi lean in to get a better look, and they realize how the trick was done. 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 81-90 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes